Date My Sensei 3: Naniwa Interlude
by tk1023
Summary: Shiraishi and the others found a date for their coach.
1. Chapter 1

**Date My Sensei 3: Naniwa Interlude**

Disclaimer: I think everybody knows what should be stated here.

A/N: Same time frame as Prince of Naniwa OVA.

.

.

**The Set-up**

**.  
**

"Yumiko, thank you for agreeing to chaperone the boys on this trip."

"Oh, it's nothing, Ryuzaki-sensei. I'm glad for the opportunity to spend some time with my dear Shusuke," Yumiko replied cheerfully while hugging her younger brother.

"_Nee-san, what about Yuuta?"_

"_Oh, I talked to him already. He will be staying in St. Rudolph over the week-end. He even told me to enjoy myself."_

'_And Yuuta will be enjoyoing the time away from the two of us,' Fuji thought. He loves his sister very much but too much time with her can be a bit stifling. And Fuji looks forward to week-ends, because then Yuuta would come home and Yumiko would spend most of her time fussing over Yuuta._

The Seigaku Tennis Club has been invited to visit Shitenhouji in Osaka and play some practice games with them. It is not only the regulars who are going but also the other members of the club. Ryuzaki-sensei, the coach of Seigaku, invited Fuji Yumiko to help her watch over the kids.

.

The First Afternoon In Osaka…

"Hey Fuji, what are you doing here?"

Shiraishi saw Fuji sitting under a tree.

"Oh, hi, Shiraishi. Just hiding from my sister. She wants me to accompany her to the shopping district. And my sister in shopping mode tires me more than a game of tennis."

"Your sister is very pretty."

"Oh, thanks, I guess. Listen, I want to distract her for a few hours. Any ideas?"

"Want me to take her out on a date?"

"No! You're too young. Hey, how about your coach? He's good-looking. Is he single?"

"Yeah, he is. Hmmm. That sounds like a good idea. It will also give us a few hours or rest from him. He needs to go out more."

"Let's set them up on a blind date tomorrow."

"Ah, Fuji, there you are."

"Tezuka. You're looking for me?"

"Hello, Shiraishi-san. Thanks again for welcoming us here."

"Ah, it was nothing. And please, drop the 'san'. Just Shiraishi would be fine."

Tezuka, turns to Fuji.

"Fuji, whatever you are planning, stop. And don't include Shiraishi in it."

"Tezuka, why do you say that? I'm just having a nice chat with Kuranosuke here," Fuji replied sweetly.

"Kura… I know that look of yours, Fuji. You're up to no good and I don't know who's your intended victim."

"Saa, Tezuka, you're generous with words today."

"You'll have to excuse me," Shiraishi stood up. "I have to go see how the younger ones are faring in the court. I'll talk to you later tonight, Shusuke." And Shiraishi left them with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Kuranosuke, Shusuke… you two are on first-name basis already?" Tezuka's frown is deeper than usual.

"Jealous, Tezuka-buchou?"

"I am not."

"Don't worry, I was just asking Kuranosuke for some ideas. I want Yumiko-neesan to enjoy her stay here.

"That's what I'm worried about."

.

The next morning…

"Yumiko-neesan, Ryuzaki-sensei gave us the morning free to explore Osaka. Let's go shopping, just the two of us."

"What caused the change of heart, Shusuke? I thought you didn't want to go shopping with me?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to spend some time with you."

_Earlier that day…_

"_Miyuki, Tezuka has nothing to do this morning. Why don't you take your dorobo-niichan sight-seeing? You know, spend some time with him."_

"_You want me to get him away from you."_

"_You're a smart girl, Miyuki."_

.

In the Osaka Shopping District…

"Look, neesan, let's check out this boutique. The dresses look nice."

After trying on several outfits, Fuji convinced his sister to purchase and continue wearing a white sundress with prints of yellow blossoms. It fit Yumiko perfectly and she really looked pretty in it.

"Shusuke, we're just shopping. Why do I have to wear this?"

Fuji ignored his sister. "Ah, neesan, we need shoes to match your dress." And there they go to another boutique to look at some shoes.

.

Meanwhile, in the Shitenhouji tennis club room…

"Oi, Shiraishi, why did you ask me to come here?"

Osamu, the coach of the Shitenhouji tennis club entered the room and saw several suits hanging by the lockers."

"And what are these clothes for?'

"Coach, I need help picking out clothes for a date. Could you please try on some of these? I want to see how it would look like."

"Who are you going out on a date with?"

"Fuji. I want to make a good impression."

"Which Fuji?"

"Just Fuji."

Osamu tried on several outfits. They decided that the dark jeans paired with blue shirt looks nice. And the dark blue coat completes the ensemble.

Just in time, Koharu and Zaizen arrived. They have with them a comb, hairbrush and several jars and bottles of hair products.

"Let's see how we can complete the 'date' look," both geniuses commented.

"First, the hat has to go."

"Maybe, we can comb the hair away from the face."

"No spiky hair, Zaizen."

"Hai, Captain."

"Just as they finished styling Osamu, Kenya and Kintaro arrived.

"Aaah! Why is Coach all dressed up? Is he going on a date?" Kintaro exclaimed.

"Why that's a great idea, Kin-chan! Let's test the outfit. See how people would react to it." Kintaro unknowingly provided Shiraishi with the opening he needed to continue what was planned the night before.

"Coach, let's go to the café. My way of saying thanks for helping me out with the outfits," Shiraishi spoke first to their coach then turning to the others, "You can all tag-along too."

"Wohoooo! Shiraishi's treat! Ecstasy!" Everyone shouted with glee.

They all trooped out of the clubroom with Osamu still in his 'date outfit'. Osamu sighed, asking himself why he lets his players drag him into whatever it is they are up to; which is bound to be not good. Not at all.

They arrived at the café where they occupied the largest booth. The players took their time perusing the menu, pretended to be undecided about what to order.

.

Back to the Fuji siblings…

"Neesan, I'm hungry. Let's try that café over there," Fuji pointed to the café where the Shitenhouji people entered earlier.

When Fuji and Yumiko entered the café, Fuji saw that the Shitenhouji boys are already there. 'Going well just as planned' Fuji thought to himself.

"Hey Fuji!" Shiraishi waved to them. The Fuji siblings approached the group. Everyone at the table stood up to greet Yumiko. Osamu was staring. Sure, he met Yumiko yesterday and thought her pretty… but to see her all dressed up, she looked stunning. _And him all dressed up too._

Yumiko too was surprised. Without the hat, and the hair combed away from Osamu's face, he looks cute. _Nice outfit._

"Why don't you join us, Fuji-san, Fuji? We're about to order," Shiraishi invited the siblings.

Fuji Yumiko answered for both of them, "Oh we don't want to intrude. Besides, I don't think there's enough space for all of us."

The younger Fuji turned to the Shitenhouji coach, "Osamu-san, let me give you a break from this noisy bunch. Why don't you accompany Yumiko-neesan to a more quiet corner? I'll entertain your boys."

Osamu was still busy staring at Fuji's beautiful sister and nodded yes. He took Yumiko's elbow to lead her to a more quiet table. Snickers and giggles erupted from the noisy bunch but the two adults pretended not to notice.

When the two were out of earshot, Osamu whispered to Yumiko, "Does this feel like a set-up to you?"

"Well, my brother insisted I wear this dress," Yumiko replied.

"Yeah, and my players made me try on these clothes I'm wearing right now. Hey, I've got an idea…"

Osamu grasped Yumiko's hand then led her out of the café. The tennis players were shocked at their coach's spontaneous action.

"Well, Fuji, mission accomplished." Shiraishi announced to Fuji who was seated beside him in the café.

"Yeah, but now, I want to go see what they're gonna do," Fuji replied.

"I want to see Coach on his date too."

"Let's follow them, " Zaizen suggested.

"Oi, Kenya, bring Kintaro home." Shiarishi ordered.

"No way! I wanna go watch too." Kenya and Kintaro both spoke up.

"Let's go!"

.

.

_**The Date**_

_**.  
**_

"_So, where are we going?"_

"_I don't know. Anywhere. The boys didn't tell me ahead of time that I am 'going out on a date' so I didn't really have time to plan."_

"_Do you always plan out everything?"_

"_Not really. But planning this would have been really helpful."_

"_We don't have to go on a date you know. Just take me back to the hotel. I'm fine."_

"_And disappoint your little brother and my players? Let me show you around Osaka."_

"_Feed me first then, I'm hungry."_

"_Ah, I'll introduce you to Osaka's specialty."_

_Osamu took Yumiko to a stall nearby._

"_Takoyaki?"_

"_Yes, takoyaki."_

"_You're feeding me takoyaki."_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Several orders of takoyaki later…_

"_So? How do you find it?"_

"_It's nice. Much better than the ones I've tried in Tokyo."_

"_But of course! Osaka's takoyaki is the best anywhere. Here, have some cold tea to go with that."_

"_So have you thought of a place where we can go next?"_

"_Yes. Let's have a proper lunch."_

"_We just had takoyaki."_

"_Consider it your appetizer."_

"_I'm full already."_

"_We need to eat a proper lunch. You'll need energy for later. I'm going to show you around Osaka. Come on."_

_Osamu took Yumiko's hand and started walking. _

.

**Later that evening**

.

"Yumiko-neesan! Where have you been?" Fuji intercepted Yumiko just as she was about to go inside her room at the hotel.

"My dear Shusuke, I was out on a date, like you planned."

"You knew?"

"I'm your sister, I know when you're planning something. Besides, insisting that I wear a dress was really suspicious."

"How was your date?"

"You and the Shitenhouji players went looking for us did you?"

"We didn't see you."

"I know you and Osamu knows his players."

"How was your date?"

"Goodnight Shusuke." Yumiko blew a goodnight kiss to her brother then closed the door to her room.

"Neesan!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just because it has to end with a kiss. _

**The Day After**

**.**

**.  
**

"Osamu-san, thank you again for having us here." Ryuzaki-sensei is talking to Osamu. Behind Osamu are the Shitenhouji players. They have gathered to send Seigaku off.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Ryuzaki-san!" Osamu's shaking hands with Ryuzaki-sensei but his eyes wander over to where Yumiko was standing near the door of the coaster bus that will bring the Seigaku group to the airport. Most of the club members have already boarded the bus.

"Osamu-san, is there someone you need to say goodbye to personally?"

Osamu blushed like a teen-ager. Nothing really does escape her eagle eyes.

"Hey Yumiko. May I speak to you for a moment?"

Yumiko nodded and they went some distance away from the coaster.

.

"_Osamu. Thanks again for yesterday. I had fun."_

"_Me too."_

.

Some not really subtle coughing are coming from the Shitenhouji players. All the Seigaku players were staring at the two, and with the exception of Fuji, were wondering what's going on.

.

"_Yumiko, I forgot something yesterday."_

"_What? You mean there's a park we missed to visit?"_

"_No. This…"_

Osamu stepped closer to Yumiko and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

.

.

_A/N: And you can all probably imagine how everyone watching reacted._


End file.
